1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a nuclear reactor plant housed in a steel pressure vessel. More particularly, a plant with a gas cooled, small high temperature reactor, the core of which contains a pile of spherical fuel elements through which a cooling gas flows from bottom to top. A heat utilization system placed in the flow of cooling gas is installed above the small high temperature reactor in a reactor pressure vessel, followed in line preferably by two circulating blowers with at least one decay heat exchanger installed in the steel pressure vessel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A nuclear reactor installation is described in DE P No. 34 35 255.4. In this plant the decay heat exchangers on the primary side are installed immediately following in the direction of flow the main heat exchangers forming the heat utilization system and are traversed constantly by the entire flow of cooling gas. They are arranged under the main heat exchanger. On the secondary side the decay heat exchangers are connected by means of a decay heat removal water circulation loop with a geodesically higher located recooling heat exchanger, which in turn is connected with a further heat sink, such as for example a cooling tower.
A plant for the nuclear generation of heat is shown in DE-OS No. 32 12 264, which also uses a small high temperature reactor as the source of energy. This small high temperature reactor is designed so that different heat utilization systems, such as steam generators, split tubular furnaces or He/He heat exchangers may be connected with it. There are no special installations in this plant for the removal of decay heat.